Wireless
by sheriffandsteel
Summary: Clarke can't seem to figure out how to change her wifi password but thankfully someone else can.


"You're sure he doesn't mind helping me?" Clarke asked for what had to be the third time in a row. She could practically feel Octavia rolling her eyes through the phone.

"It's fine Clarke." Octavia sighed into the receiver and Clarke could hear her whispering something to someone else in the background. She assumed it was a complaint about her continuous attempts to back out of this.

"I could always just Google how to do it." Clarke bit her lip as she fidgeted with the paintbrushes lined up to dry next to her sink. She could hear Octavia's long-term boyfriend Lincoln laughing quietly in the background. She had a distinct feeling she had been put on speakerphone.

"You tried that already and it didn't work. He'll be there in five minutes, stop freaking out." Octavia chastised. Clarke knew she was rolling her eyes again. It may have been three years since they were roommates but her mannerisms had not changed.

"I'm not freaking out." Clarke protested in a whisper to dead air, Octavia had already hung up.

In truth she really wasn't freaking out, she just didn't like the idea of being a bother to anyone. She had never been very good at accepting help. It wasn't like she was dealing with some big issue either, there were no time constraints. She could always figure out how to solve her problem on her own. If Octavia hadn't been there when she found out about it and decided to intervene she would have.

After her and Lexa had broken up (two and a half years down the drain in the blink of an eye) Clarke had been sure that she had finally gotten rid of all of the things that had once belonged to her. She had even gotten rid of things that just reminded her of Lexa. She had packed it all up neatly in a box and mailed it to the apartment she now shared with her new girlfriend and then she and Raven proceeded to get ridiculously drunk.

When Octavia came to stay with her a few days ago Clarke had thought she would be proud to see how well Clarke was moving on. She had thought Lexa would be the one after all, yet here she was seven months later with no remnants of the woman she had once loved lingering around. Or so she had thought until Octavia had asked her for the wifi password and they were both horrified to learn that her password was still what it had been set to when she moved in, _LeXa0923._

Octavia had nearly lost it over the thought of her friend carrying her ex-girlfriend's name and birthday on her wifi (this was nothing compared to her reaction when she realized Clarke hadn't changed her Netflix password post-breakup either). While one of those things was easily fixed, for the life of them, they could not figure out how to change the password on Clarke's wifi.

The two bottles of wine may have had something to do with that.

Octavia had taken it upon herself to ask her older brother Bellamy, who lived in the city as well, to go over to Clarke's and 'free her of Lexa at last'. Apparently, he was good with technology but Clarke still didn't see it being dire enough to make him drive across town. He could have just texted her how to do it.

Of course, she could have just googled how to do it as well.

She couldn't lie, a part of her, a big part, wanted to see Bellamy again. It had been years since they had least seen each other, Octavia's graduation party if she was remembering right, and Clarke had always found him easy on the eyes. He was nice to talk to as well, funny and smart with just the right amount of sarcasm. In all the years they had known each other she had never made a move on him, not because he was one of her closest friend's older brothers but because they had never both been single at the same time before.

According to Octavia, that was not the current case.

Clarke forced herself to stay where she was by the sink and not go fidget with her hair in the mirror or even look in the direction of her bedroom knowing she would end up changing into some outfit that she was clearly not just hanging around her apartment in. Her jeans and t-shirt would have to do.

The doorbell ringing nearly made her jump out of her skin. Clarke held her breath as she opened the door and was not at all surprised to find that Bellamy was still just as cute as he had always been. In fact, he seemed to have gotten even more attractive with age.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Bellamy cleared his throat and gestured behind her. "Do I have to change the password from out here or can I come in?"

Clarke fought back a blush as she stepped backwards. She used to be suave around attractive people, when had that changed? Or was Bellamy just her kryptonite? "Sorry. It's good to see you."

"You too. You look good." Bellamy and her looked at each other for an awkward moment as if trying to decide if they were supposed to hug or not. Clarke let out a breath of relief when he didn't reach for her. She didn't think she could be that close to him and not feel his arms.

When did he start working out?

"Where's your laptop?" Bellamy asked, eyes traveling over Clarke's minimalistic apartment. She didn't have anything against decoration she just wasn't sure if this city was her final destination and she didn't want to have too many items to move if it wasn't.

"Table." Clarke said, cursing silently when she pointed unnecessarily at it as if he could miss the largest piece of furniture in the room. The table wasn't for eating so much as it was a surface for her artwork. The paint stains on the wood gave that information away freely.

Clarke couldn't help but admire Bellamy as he bent over it and began to type. It was already unlocked. She found herself glad suddenly that the majority of her searches were done incognito just in case he decided to snoop really fast.

Clarke tried to get her tongue to unglue from the roof of her mouth, to ask him how he had been or maybe even if he wanted to get a cup of coffee with her. He was cute and nice and single and she'd been admiring him from a distance for years. They were both single, what harm would a cup of coffee do? It wasn't like Octavia would be against it, she was the one who had sent him over here after all.

She had just nearly worked up the courage to open her mouth when Bellamy grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper off her messy table and wrote something down. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair and Clarke swallowed hard at the sight. She didn't know what it was about him that was turning her into a puddle of mush but she couldn't say she minded.

"All done." Bellamy announced as he looked at her with a smile like he could tell what she was thinking.

"Already?" Clarke asked in surprise. She hadn't even worked up the courage to ask him for coffee yet. They lived in the same city but this was the first time she had seen him in years. Who knew when they would see each other next? Or if they would both even be single when they did.

"Yeah, sorry to dash but I have to get back to work." Bellamy explained as he walked up to her and handed her the scrap of paper in his hands.

"Of course, thank you so much for doing this." Clarke muttered numbly, swallowing down the idea of asking him out. She was not about to ask out a man who was literally about to run away from her.

"It was good to see you." Bellamy said, his eyes traveling over her as he paused by the door. He reached out to tap the paper in her hand with a smile, "That's your new password."

Clarke nodded and waved half-heartedly as he let himself out before slumping against the table and flipping the paper in her hand over curiously, feeling slightly annoyed he hadn't even stayed long enough to let her pick out her own wifi password.

That feeling immediately vanished as she straightened and looked at the paper in her hand with a grin.

_Bellamy555-029-1983_


End file.
